Abigale Lioncourt
Abigale Price is in search of something, most would say it's treasure or the meaning to life but what she wants can only be found in the depths of Goblinwatch. Though lacking the typical strength of your everyday adventurer, she makes up for it with her education and charisma. Description Abigale is human with long chestnut hair. She has the typical pale grey eyes of the Lioncourt family but unlike her brothers, her stature is small. It was obvious to any untrained eye that she was not built for the adventuring world and dirt and grime would never do such a pretty face justice. It had been hard to be taken seriously while adventuring alone. Her leather armor was quickly crafted for her by a blacksmith in Generia. It was a surprisingly light armor with tiny red scales sewn through every inch of it. The scales did not reflect light and water seemed to roll off it easily. This was baby dragon scale, it was light, it never made her too hot or too cold while wearing it. At her sides were her brother's short swords, surely left behind to prevent theft but it's all she had of his now. Biography Abigale Price, or in reality, The Honourable Abigale Lioncourt, is the youngest daughter of the infamous Lioncourt family.The family owns a nice Province in Generia in which, at this point in time, has no heir. The long line of inheritors to the estate had long ended with the disappearance of the last living son, Blake Lioncourt. It had been assumed that the young master Blake had been kidnapped by freebooters for ransom, but Abigale knew better. Though no one in the family liked to admit it, the Lioncourt clan had a knack for thirsting for adventure. The young man fled the home in search of his own fortune and adventure, and who could blame him? Abigale did. It had already been decided that she would not inherit into the estate, regardless of the whereabouts of her brother. She would promptly be married off to an Earl for whatever political reasons her father deemed fitting. For her, it was better that she disappear too. In the night she fled her home with only things she'd imagine adventurers would carry. She took with her: her brother's two short swords (Crafted by the best blacksmith Lioncourt money could buy), a bag full of money she had saved since she was a child, her mother's black funeral cloak (that had seen much wear since the death of her brothers), a hairbrush that was often used by Blake to brush her hair, a book that read "Traveling for Dummies" with a strange engraving of a rectangular cloth on the front, and her father's signet ring. She hoped that her 'shadow' training would help her in some way. Blake Lioncourt and his brother's had all been trained in the use of swords and other various weapons. Abigale was never allowed to join them, and to even watch them could provide her with great punishment but when given the chance, she studied their movements had hard as the books she was forced to read. She knew histories, religious deities, simple arcane knowledge but at night, when others thought she slept peacefully in her bed, she was practicing. In the shadows of her room she practiced with her brothers swords, eventually she grew the strength to wield them with ease, even two short swords at once. She often wondered how she would compare to them in battle, but understood that they had strength she could never achieve, even through practice. Upon leaving home, Abigale was wise enough to steal her father's signet ring. She didn't want to have to use her families power to survive in the world, but just in case, it would make an excellent companion for her safety. She had only seen the world through books but if she could find her beloved brother, it would keep her future safe from the fate that was being decided for her. Her brother never would have allowed her to be married off, they had a bond that no one could understand and Abigale was sure that if the situation were switched, he would come looking for her too. Current Life Abigale learned from a servant that her brother had left willingly with some freebooters that passed by in the night. Though the servant was not aware of where they were headed, Abigale managed to follow them in their wake. Village by village she learned more and more of their plans but knew she could never venture into that keep alone. He was easily a week ahead of her and had yet to return from it's depths. Something was in that well, she knew it and if treasure can lure her brother to it's depths, surely it could lure more to help aide her. With the remnants of her saved up money, and a few flashes of her family signet, Abigale was able to purchase the best armor her money could buy. After her week of traveling she knew the best place to find gullible, treasure thirsty adventurers would be the Tavern! Category:People Category:Player Characters